Gefesselt
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Story: Wachdienst ist eine gefährliche Zeit. Es ist spät, es ist dunkel, und man kommt auf dumme Gedanken. Auch wenn man verlobt oder gar verheiratet ist! Pairing: ArthurLily Autorin: Jean nin asar ahi smabell


_Ja hallo ihr da draußen. Hier kommt meine Antwort auf Trovias "Ceteris Paribus" (wer es noch nicht gelesen hat: es ist zu empfehlen!) - eine Arthur/Lily Geschichte. ich wünsche allen viel Spaß dabei und warte freudig strahlend auf die kommenden Proteste! xD_

* * *

G E F E S S E L T

Es war verdammt noch mal dunkel! Kein Mond, keine Sterne, keine überhaupt annähernde Straßenlaterne. Weshalb sind die Wachposten immer in der hintersten Pampa?

„Weil nur in der Pampa was aufregendes passiert", hatte Arthur versucht aus meinen Empörungen einen Witz zu machen… Aus dem Witz wurde kein Witz. Es war nicht so, dass nichts passierte, ganz im Gegenteil, es passierte viel zu viel. Und dabei hatte alles so schön unbekümmert angefangen:

_Das Hauptquartier war ein einziges Chaos. Hier musste dringend mal aufgeräumt werden!! Überall flogen Pläne, Bücher, schmutziges Geschirr, Artefakte, andere Gegenstände und Müll herum. Doch wir kamen einfach nicht zum Aufräumen. Es war so viel zu tun, dass alle die Zeit mit Arbeiten oder Aufträge erledigen verbrachten. Niemand konnte sich Zeit freischaufeln, um den Orden einmal aufzuräumen. Wobei ich inzwischen sogar vermutete, dass sich niemand diese zeit freischaufeln wollte, denn es sah hier wirklich zum Fürchten unordentlich aus._

_Alle waren an den überfüllten Tisch im Versammlungsraum gedrängt und warteten gespannt, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Doch Dumbledore war noch gar nicht da. Und somit fand eine rege Unterhaltung quer über den Raum statt. James rief gerade irgendetwas zu Peter rüber, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und mit Marlene herum shackerte. Remus und Sirius hatten ein ruhiges und offenbar ernstes Gespräch am Türrahmen. Zwischen Alice und Frank hatten sich ungefragt die Prewett-Brüder hingesetzt, die das Ehepaar nun in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelten. Arthur saß still neben mir und spielte mit einem Kronkorken herum. Er sah irgendwie nachdenklich aus._

„_Arthur, alles in Ordnung?" Ich konnte die Sorge nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen. Aufmunternd versuchte ich zu lächeln, und bekam sogar eins erwidert,… aber seine Augen verkündeten etwas anderes._

„_Molly ist schon wieder schwanger."_

„_Aber das ist doch großartig!", freute ich mich für ihn, umarmte ihn stürmisch und ließ ihn dann knallrot wieder los. Ich sollte mir das abgewöhnen immer irgendwelche Leute zu umarmen._

„_Glaubst du? Ich meine… die Zeit und so… wir sind schon übermäßig in Sorge mit Bill, Charlie und Percy. Ich habe Angst, dass Molly sich übernimmt."_

„_Frauen sind stärker, als ihr uns das zusprechen wollt", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und fing jetzt auch schon an, mit Kronkorken zu spielen._

Dumbledore hatte nicht viel zu sagen gehabt. Er hatte die aktuellen Wachdienstlisten verkündet, sich die Berichte von Frank und Alastor angehört und nebenbei erwähnt, dass hier mal aufgeräumt werden sollte.

James hatte mit Alice Dienst. Aber erst morgen früh, und auch am anderem Ende Englands. Dumbledore in allen Ehren, aber seine Teamaufteilungen waren manchmal schon etwas merkwürdig. In diesem Fall besonders, weil Alice und James grundsätzlich gegenteiliger Meinung waren und immer einen Grund zum Diskutieren hatten. Nicht direkt vorteilhaft, wenn man zusammenarbeiten sollte.

_Die Rinde der alten Eiche, die sich in meinen Rücken bohrte, löste einen angenehmen Schmerz aus. Glücklicherweise war Sommer und die Nacht somit warm, ich hätte sonst gezittert wie Espenlaub. Gezittert habe ich schon genug aus anderen Gründen. _

_Seine Hände waren soviel erfahrener als James. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er tat. Ich fühlte mich schon fast dumm und unsicher meine eigenen Handlungen betreffend. Während ich schon an seinen Knöpfen scheiterte, stellte er die unglaublichsten Dinge mit seiner Zunge an. Herrgott, wie sollte ich mich später rechtfertigen? Ich hatte nicht mal was getrunken._

_Als meine Bluse offen von meinen Schultern hing, mein BH aufgehakt war und der Rock hochgeschoben, gab es kein zurück mehr. Ich schaltete meine Reue, meine Hemmungen aus und genoss nur noch das, was kam._

Schuldbewusst schaute ich zu Arthur rüber, der nur drei Meter von mir entfernt saß. Auch wenn ich nicht drum wetten würde, sein Ausdruck sprach dafür, dass auch er über unseren letzten Wachdienst nachdachte.

Wir hatten es niemanden erzählt und waren irgendwie schweigend über ein gekommen. Kein Wort darüber verlieren, keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden… wenn dass dann mal so einfach wäre.

Wir saßen auf einigen Moospolstern, ungefähr zweihundert Meter von einer unbeleuchteten Villa entfernt. Der Auftrag war nicht schwer zu verstehen. Wir sollten das Anwesen beobachten und alle Auffälligkeiten notieren und melden. Auf keinen Fall sich einmischen oder irgendetwas „Dummes" tun. Also durchaus ein leichter Job. Wenn man alle äußeren Umstände ausblendete, könnte ich dem zustimmen.

„Lily,… wir werden beobachtet", murmelte Arthur plötzlich und es lief mir auch prompt eiskalt den Rücken runter. Man spürte die stechenden Blicke im Rücken. Doch wer würde uns beobachten? Und weshalb, wenn nicht aus dem Grund, uns angreifen zu wollen?

„Aber wer?", flüsterte ich völlig heiser zurück. Angst war etwas, was ich wirklich nicht leiden konnte. Aber in Zeiten wie diesen war sie wohl unvermeidbar. Ja, Hogwartszeiten waren dagegen geradezu erfrischend. Da konnte man lediglich die Befürchtung haben, James und Sirius…

„Keine Menschen…"

Die Sache wurde suspekter. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Was außer Menschen sollte uns so lange beobachten?"

Die stechenden Blicke im Rücken wurden schwächer.

„Was auch immer das war, es verschwindet. Holt vielleicht Verstärkung?" Auch seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Mir gingen die verrücktesten Gedanken durch den Kopf und ehe ich eine fokussieren konnte, sprang ich auf und lief in den angrenzenden Wald, den Zauberstab gezückt und mit einem leichten Lichtschimmer bewaffnet.

„Lily!"

Ich reagierte nicht, sondern lief weiter. Suchte hastig Büsche und Bäume ab, machte dabei mehr krach, als wahrscheinlich gesund war, aber ich wurde fündig. Vor mir huschte eine wisse Perserkatze durch das Unterholz und versuchte meinen Fängen zu entkommen. Zwecklos, im Aufrufe-Zauber war ich unschlagbar, auch bei beweglichen Objekten.

Fauchend landete die Katze in meinem Arm. Ich presste sie an meinen Oberkörper, ignorierte das Keifen und Kratzen, und kehrte zu Arthur zurück.

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Da hätte… was hast du denn da eingesammelt?" Arthurs Begrüßung war wohl eher unkonventionell, aber sie saß, ich wurde rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung ehe ich stolz meinen Fund präsentierte.

„Eine Katze, ich glaube, sie hat uns beobachtet", meinte ich überflüssiger Weise und setzte mich wieder auf das Moos.

„Ich kenn das Vieh", murmelte der rothaarige Mann plötzlich und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Miene.

„Dolores Umbridge. Tätig in der AMS, Untersekretärin von wer weiß schon was, Muggelhasserin und gegen alle Halbblüter dieser Welt. Ohne sie hätte dein Freund Lupin zum Beispiel weit aus mehr rechte in der Zaubererwelt." Er schnaubte und betrachtete das Katzentier genauer.

„Ja, definitiv ihr Vieh. Sie hat davon drei in ihrem Büro herumlaufen. Bestimmt ist sie uns gefolgt…" Er lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und fing an einen morschen Stock auseinander zu fleddern.

_Als Verlobte eines Mannes sollte ich eigentlich mit all seinen Qualitäten zufrieden sein, sonst hätte ich ihm schließlich nicht mein Ja-Wort geben dürfen. Und ich war es auch – irgendwie…_

_Die Lippen an meinem Bauch wischten die Gedanken weg. Es lag soviel Zärtlichkeit in seinen Berührungen und auch soviel Leidenschaft. Warum machte Arthur das mit? Bekam er das bei seiner Frau nicht? Was lief falsch bei ihm, dass er sich genauso verleiten ließ wie ich?_

„_Hör auf zu denken", grummelte er in meinen Hals und ich gehorchte. Beeilte mich, endlich seinen Gürtel zu lösen, seine Hose zu öffnen. Alles folgende passierte schnell. Schneller als ich es kannte, schneller, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Und es gefiel mir. Warum ließ James sich dann immer so viel Zeit?_

Geistesabwesend fing ich an die Katze zu streicheln und bemerkte mein Tun erst, als sie anfing zu schnurren und sich an meine Hand schmiegte.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte ich unsicher und suchte seinen Blick. Er wich mir aus, ich spürte es. Doch warum?

„Wir sollten sie zumindest erstmal ruhig stellen, damit sie uns nicht abhaut und ihrem Frauchen mitteilt, was sie mitteilen sollte."

„Ich habe keine Lust sie die ganze Zeit zu streicheln…"

„Dachte ich mir."

Er stand wieder auf und sammelte einen mittelgroßen Stein ein. Mit kurzem Zauberstabgefuchtel stand ein mittelprächtiger Käfig vor uns. Ich schob die Katze rein und klappte das Gitter runter. Gelbe Augen schauten mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich mag dich nicht", erklärte Arthur dem Tier ernsthaft und stellte den Käfig ein Stück von uns entfernt hin. Dann setzte er sich wieder und mied weiterhin meinen Blick.

In der Villa regte sich etwas. Die Außenbeleuchtung erhellte plötzlich den Vorgarten und drei Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen durchquerten ihn. Die kleinste der drei Personen hatte hellblonde Locken, kunstvoll hochgesteckt und bewegte sich dazu wie eine Gazelle.

„Wie ein Engel", sagte Arthur trocken, der das Omniglas in Position hielt.

Die rechte Gestalt drehte sich noch einmal herum, fast so, als vergewissere sie sich, dass ihnen keiner gefolgt war und betrat dann mit den anderen die Villa. Mehr passierte bis zur Ablösung nicht.

_Schwer atmend hatten wir uns auf den kalten Boden gleiten lassen. Ich lag in seinen Armen, schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch nach etwas, was ich noch nie bei einem Mann wahrgenommen habe. Es war herb und süß zugleich, erinnerte an etwas Undefinierbares._

_Schweiß klebt an meinem Körper und es machte mir zum ersten Mal nichts aus. Es war _normal_, es gehörte so. Fasziniert strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Brust entlang, die halb bedeckt, halb entblößt im mondlicht leuchtete. Er war auf unwirkliche Art schön._

„_Gleich kommt die Ablösung", meinte Arthur und schloss sein Hemd. Robe und Gürtel waren schnell gefunden, nichts erinnerte an unsere Aktivitäten noch vor wenigen Minuten._

_Alles war in Ordnung._

Wir gingen die Straße zum Hauptquartier entlang. Natürlich mit auseichendem Sicherheitsabstand. Den Katzenkäfig trug ich mit der rechten Hand, ließ ihn hin und her baumeln. Auf das Fauchen reagierte ich nicht. Sollte sie doch fauchen.

„Gehst du gleich nach Hause?", fragte ich leise und schlug den Weg zum Haus ein. Noch zwanzig Meter.

„Nein, ich muss noch was mit Gideon klären", schüttelte er den Kopf und kramte nach dem Schlüssel. Noch zehn Meter. „Und du?"

„Ich glaube, ich räume auf. Das hat das Hauptquartier wirklich nötig…" Der Abstand zwischen uns wurde kleiner. Nur noch der Katzenkorb passte dazwischen. Ich stellte das Ding ab und schaute nach oben. Arthur war einen guten Kopf größer als ich.

„Ich könnte dir helfen", schlug Arthur vor, offenbar selbst nicht merkend, dass er damit seine eben genannte Antwort widerlegte.

„Das wäre nett", nahm ich zögernd an. Seine Hand berührte meine. Der Schlüssel steckte immer noch nicht, obwohl wir schon ein paar Sekunden vor der Tür standen.

Ich hörte ein schabendes Geräusch und bemerkte gerade noch, wie er mit dem Fuß den Käfig weg schob. Und dann spürte ich nur noch Backsteine in meinem Rücken und warmen Atem an meiner Wange. Hoffentlich war niemand in der Nähe.

Als wir zwei Stunden später auch die letzte Butterbierflasche weggeworfen hatten und zufrieden den aufgeräumten Aufenthaltsraum betrachteten, erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mich ihm näherte, um mich an ihn lehnen zu können. Ich brauchte es, keine Ahnung weshalb.

Sein Arm umschlang meine Taille.

„Schade, das Gideon nicht da ist,…", grinste er plötzlich schelmisch und ließ mich dann los. Abrupt, ohne Vorwarnung. Wollte mir scheinbar zeigen, dass es keine Wiederholung geben würde. Dass es wirklich das letzte Mal war.

Ich war mir da nicht so sicher.

* * *

_The End

* * *

_


End file.
